kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy and Hikari Gilligan
Timothy and Hikari Gilligan are the 7-year-old son and 5-year-old daughter of Tommy and Mushi Gilligan in Gamewizard's universe. They are friends of Rupert Dickson, and their cousins are the Gilligan Triplets. Nextgen Series Timmy and Hikari attend Gallagher Elementary, and despite being in 1st-grade and kindergarten respectively, they still hang out a lot. The duo are friends with Jessie Sidney, the First Grade President, and usually attend his meetings or occasions, despite Hikari not being in first-grade. Timmy and Hikari first appear in Operation: FROST at Dru's Candy Store. Hikari bumps into Nickel Joe, and before the man could kick her, Timmy pushes her out of the way. They are playing at the beach in Operation: RECLAIM, building a sandcastle when a strange, fat man comes over and stomps their castle. Timmy yells at him in anger, but the man grabs him and throws him against the castle's ruins before facing Zanifr Mimchi. The man demonstrates his darknessbending by capturing all of the beach-goers into a dark portal, and then sending them all at Zanifr, with Timmy and Hikari first. Zanifr catches them all with his whips and throws them back, and they all immediately leave the beach. In "Rivals", the duo watches Jessie's pudding-eating contest with Shelly Johnson, cheering for Jessie, and are upset when Shelly wins by cheating. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Timmy and Hikari watches the finale of the block-building contest between Jessie and Shelly, but when Shelly stomps the floor and causes Jessie's structure to fall, the two are angry that she won. They go to the beach to build a sand statue of Jessie, with the plaque 'Shelly Sucks', unaware that Rupert Dickson is tiny and trying to call their attention. He uses his Pikmin to bring Hikari's Rainbow Monkey to a Minish Portal, where the two unsuspectingly follow and end up shrunken. They are pulled into Rupert's Pikmin adventure across the beach, to the top of Jessie's statue as it's destroyed by Shelly. She demands who built, not seeing the tiny crew, before Nya and some Teen Ninjas comes to take Shelly home, as she kidnaps Sappo and Gibli in the process, preventing Rupert's team from returning to normal size. In their hopeless attempt to find their homes, wandering the giant neighborhood, night falls, forcing the trio to camp in a random yard. Timmy and Hikari feel worried and depressed over never getting back to normal, but Rupert tries to cheer them up. They fall asleep for the night, but wake up at the sound of a bus parking beside the house. When a girl is walking to the bus, the kids rush up and grab onto her backpack while she ties her shoe, allowing them to get onboard and go to Gallagher. They fight their way across Gallagher's playground and make it to the gym, nearly getting crushed as they make their way to Joey and scream for his attention. But their shouts fall on deaf ears as Gallagher decides to go to war with Hendry Middle School, believing they have Shelly and Jessie captured. Going back out to the playground, Team Rupert is discovered by Lilac Farley and Berry Bean, who mistake them for tasty bugs and try to eat them. Timmy and Hikari battle Lilac and manage to tame her, while Rupert gets Berry's attention. They ride the werecats like horses to Hendry and join the invasion, during which Lilac pounces onto Teen Ninja, Susanne Suave, leaving the tinies to send Wing and White Pikmin up her nose to poison her. After failing to find Jessie or Shelly, everyone retreats as Rupert half-heartedly agrees to let the werecats take them to his parents' house. They make it to Rupert's house, but the werecats spot an innocent puppy and desire to chase it, beforehand shaking the tinies off into the house's front yard. Using their Pikmin once again, the trio navigates across the jungle-size yard to make it inside of Rupert's house. They witnessed Emily Dickson's furious tirade toward her husband before she calms down and Chad leads her upstairs. The friends ride Rupert's pet, Zuri upstairs onto Emily's bed. Rupert assures his giantess mother that he's fine and she should go to sleep, much to Timmy's annoyance as he could've gotten her attention. The friends then ride Zuri after some flying Minish kids, and next moment are unknowingly flushed down the toilet by Chad. They navigate through the sewers until they find an old Minish within a cavern, explaining their story to him. After eating some berries provided by the Minish (named Barry), the kids climbed down a pipe to a sewer where the Minish kids readied to sail off on a boat. They allowed the humans to join them since they were Pikmin users, sailing to the sea and sneaking on a steamboat to Dressrosa. After going to sleep and waking up the next morning, they realized Melody and Danny Jackson were captives on the boat, so they snuck into Melody's back-pocket. The kids unknowingly snuck the tinies into Fun Fun Castle, but after the two plus Yuki Crystal were gassed unconscious, the tinies crawled out and took their Pikmin into the inner-wirings of the elevator shaft. Team Rupert discovered Music Pikmin and made their way to the room of Don Quixote Sugar. Hikari takes interest in Sugar's red Rainbow Monkey and runs up to her, yelling endless questions and suggestions. Sugar faintly hears the tiny girl and notices Team Rupert as they try to get her attention. Seeing them as bugs, Sugar tries to kill them, and a battle ensues. After Timmy injures Sugar's hand with a Bomb Rock, the girl catches him and turns him into a tiny toy soldier, causing Timmy's friends and everyone to forget he existed. But Rupert manages to choke Sugar with a White Pikmin, knocking her out and changing Timmy and all toy victims back to normal. This includes the red Rainbow Monkey, whom Timmy recognizes as Cheren Uno, the KND leader. After the Battle of Dressrosa, Timmy and Hikari rescued Rupert from Sugar's mouth and later witness the girl being arrested by GUN soldiers. The kids later call the Minish ops they came with, who come to find them before Team Rupert tells the tale. The Minish kids consider signing them up for Minish CND Training, which Timmy and Hikari are reluctant at first. However, Rupert convinces them they could use the training to help Jessie fight big kids, so Timmy and Hikari agree to attend this training with Rupert. Non-Canon In the RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Timmy and Hikari meet Crystal at the park upon Jessie's orders, and suddenly kidnap the older kid and trap her in their basement, where many other young kids are waiting. With the promise that Crystal wouldn't divulge their secrets, the kids hand her a magic potion that turns her back into a 7-year-old. They play happily together in the park, before Shelly appears to ruin their fun, beginning to bully Crystal as she believes she is the younger sister of (normal) Crystal (not knowing she is age-regressed). Hikari also seems to have a hidden dark side in her. When Crystal as a Spank-Happy vampire turned Hikari into one, the hidden darkness in her transformed her into a real blood-sucking vampire instead who wanted to kill Jessie for not paying attention to her and ended up biting Crystal on the neck, drinking her remaining human blood. This results in Crystal becoming a real blood-sucking vampire too, leading the two girls to attack Jessie and Timmy. Crystal meets Timmy and Hikari.png|Crystal meets Timmy and Hikari. Crystal Imprisoned by Kids.jpg|Timmy, Hikari, and the young-graders have Crystal trapped. Magic Initiation.png|Timmy gives Crystal her mirror after her Age-Regression. fun times.PNG|Timmy, Hikari, Joey and an age regressed Crysal plays in the playground Oh no! It's Shelly!.png|Hikari gets hit by Shelly's Kickball. Magio spies on Tim, Hikar, and Joey.png|Magio is watching Timmy, Hikari, and Joey. Like sister, like brother.PNG|Timmy and Hikari watch as Joey gets his voice stolen by Magio. path of real darkness.png|Hikari, having Crystal tied up and about to bite her neck. Battles *Zanifr Mimchi vs. Blackbeard (caught in scuffle). *Timmy, Hikari, and Crystal vs. Shelly and her Knights. *Timmy, Hikari, and Rupert vs. Lilac Farley and Berry Bean. *Invasion on Hendry Middle School. **Timmy, Hikari, and Lilac vs. Susanne Suave. **Team Rupert vs. Radio Beetle. *Team Rupert vs. Sugar. Relationships Each other The siblings are very loyal to each other and hang out all the time. The two love to explore and get mixed up in crazy situations, though not when Rupert is involved, sort of. Rupert Dickson Timmy and Hikari are friends with Rupert, despite living in separate states, but the duo really begins to hang out with him more when Rupert forcibly shrinks them for his Pikmin adventure. Shelly Johnson The kids hate Shelly for the way she treats the younger kids, and really want to help their president, Jessie defeat her. Jessie Sidney Jessie is the First Grade President, whom Timmy and Hikari loyally follow, even though Hikari is a kindergartener. Hikari has a crush on Jessie and often fantasizes about him. Whenever Jessie loses to Shelly, Timmy and Hikari are always willing to comfort him. Crystal Stewert Timmy and Hikari became very good friends with Crystal, especially after she stood up to Princess Shelly for them. One time, the two made a potion that reversed Crystal's age into 7 years old. Appearance Timmy wears his father's dark-blue hat and cape, and yellow goggles and aviator hat, covering his brown hair and blue eyes. He has a light-blue T-shirt; but it doesn't open up like his dad's, dark-blue shorts, and black-and-white sneakers with light-blue socks. Hikari has her mother's black hair and tiny pigtails, tied by blue braids, and midnight-blue eyes. She wears an ocean-blue sweater; with long sleeves that cover her hands, and white shoes with ocean-blue socks and black leggings. When going swimming, Timmy wears light-blue swimshorts, but still keeps his hat and cape, and Hikari wears an ocean-blue one-piece. When Timmy was turned into a toy, he was a seaweed-green soldier statue holding a shotgun, his feet planted on a round floor. Personality They are an energetic duo who love adventure, and almost share Sheila's desire in exploring new places. Hikari is the more cheerful while Timmy retains his father's mysterious side. They share Jessie Sidney's dislike for mean older kids like Shelly Johnson. Timmy seemingly has interest in the KND and is partially knowledgeable, as he knows Cheren Uno is the Supreme Leader. Abilities Timmy can enhance his field of vision by turning a small dial on his goggles, and glide using his cape like Batman. His goggles also have a flashlight to see in dark places. Hikari is able to glide for a short time using her sleeves. After Rupert forcibly shrinks them into the Minish World, they learn how to use Pikmin alongside him, becoming fairly proficient with the creatures. When Lilac the werecat attempted to eat them, Timmy and Hikari (or at least the latter) managed to tame her despite being so tiny. Final Smash Their Final Smash is Crayon Rocket, where a rocket forms from Timmy's hat as they both get in, flying to the heavens and crashing back to earth as a bunch of crayons fly from the rocket, sticking any enemies they can. Weaknesses Timmy is fairly slow, considering his chubby appearance. Stories They've Appeared *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Gilligan Family Category:Sanban Family Category:Minish KND Operatives Category:Pikmin Users Category:Asians